Duan Ling Tian
Appearance * A handsome young man with starry eyes and sword shaped brows, dressed in violet normally. Personality * He is kind to his family and friends, he is decisive and ruthless to his enemies. History Previous Life * Titles ** The King of Weapons Specialist * Citizen Of Hua ** Elite Wolf Fang Special Forces *** Army Division Abilities * All the Memory of Rebirth Martial Emperor ** Inscription Master ** Alchemist *** Rank - Royal Grade ** Weapons Craftsman *** Rank - Royal Grade * Alchemist ** Rank - Grade 3 ** Grade 3 Pill Fire * Weapons Craftsman ** Rank - Grade 3 ** Grade 3 Weapon Flame * Inscription Master ** Void Interpretation Stage Soul Force Techniques * Nine Dragons War Sovereign Technique *# Spirit Serpent Form *# Raging Python Form *# Wyrm Python Form *# Wind Wyrm Form *#Lightning Wyrm Form *#Earth Dragon Form * Heaven Rank Martial Skills of Nine Dragons War Sovereign Technique ** Nine Dragons Radiant Flash (Attack Martial Skill) *** Dragon’s Finishing Touch ** Nine Dragons Barrier (Defensive Martial Skill) *** Earth Dragon Shield *** Earth Dragon Barrier ** Dragon Soaring The Nine Heavens (Movement Technique) *** Spirit Serpent Movement Technique * Nine Tribulation Sword Control * Earth Rank Martial Skills ** Whirlwind ** Tempest Point * Profound Rank skill ** Greater Teleportation ** Cloud Piercing Finger ** Form and Will Boxing *** 5 Basic Moves **** Collapsing Fist **** Cleaving Fist **** Cannon Fist * Sword Drawing Arts * Soul Skill ** Thousand Illusion Cultivation ''' Treasures & Weapons * Tempest Sword Monarchs' Sword (Quasi Royal Grade Sword) (100% Amplification) * (Consumable) Profundity Fragments (Lightning, Wind & Sword Concept) * (Consumable) Advanced Concept Fragments ( 3rd Level Sword Concept, 5th Level Wind Concept & 7th Level Earth Concept) * Grade One Spirit Sword (Incomplete) (88% Amplification) * Cauldron ** Grade 3 Spirit Weapon ** Made of Thousand Year Dark Iron * Violet Myrtle Flexible Sword ** Grade 3 Spirit Weapon * Spatial Ring ** Grade 1 Spirit Weapon * Jade Sword ** 1 of The 9 Jade Swords of Azure Forest Imperial Kingdom * Devil Seal Tablet ** Archenemy of Devil Cultivators Beasts '''Little Black * A Flood Dragon (Variant Saint Beast Bloodline) * Cultivation – Void Initiation Stage 3 * Force - Third Level Elementary Wind Concept * He left with Han Xue Nai Little White * A Flood Dragon (Variant Saint Beast Bloodline) * Cultivation – Void Initiation Stage 3 * Force - Third Level Elementary Fire Concept * She also left with Han Xue Nai Little Gold * A Heavenly Jade-Eyed Mouse (Saint Beast bloodline) * Cultivation - Void Initiation Stage 2 * Spiritual Force - Void Initiation Stage 4 * Force - Second Level Elementary Lightning Concept * Soul Skill - Soul Shaker * Has a Little Grade 4 Spirit Sword & Grade 4 Spatial Collar * She also left with Han Xue Nai Trivia * Has a soul that (presumably) cannot be destroyed by people from the Cloud Continent. (change Cloud Continent to whatever the name of the world is called) * Known to be the first person to use force below the Void Prying stage. * Has reached the limit of natural talent. (In the later chapters, his current talent is near the bottom but he promotes his talent) Links and References Category:Character